


Flufftober #23: Childhood bedroom

by NeelyO



Series: Give in to Love [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Flufftober, Kissing, Love, Stuffed Toys, unpacking after a move
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:48:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27158185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeelyO/pseuds/NeelyO
Summary: Rachel introduces Alexis to an old friend.
Relationships: Alexis Rose/Rachel
Series: Give in to Love [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1969291
Comments: 16
Kudos: 11
Collections: Flufftober2020, Neely's Flufftober 2020





	Flufftober #23: Childhood bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to each of you who have invested time with me in this ship. I didn't realize I'd be coming up with some more stories for them during Flufftober! I've loved your comments along the way.

Alexis stopped in the doorway of the tiny studio. While it was about the size of the motel room she’d shared with David, it was much brighter and airier and contained two precious cats _plus_ _Rachel—_ it was definitely an upgrade.

Rachel’s queen bed took up a lot of the floor space, but there was no way they were going to skimp on the bed. _No way._ So they had squeezed in a loveseat, a little bistro table, and a bookshelf to share.

Alexis took a moment to appreciate the view of Rachel bending over a box by the bookcase. Rachel must have felt her eyes because she stood up and looked over her shoulder with a flick of her hair. 

“Like what you see, Ms. Rose?” Rachel’s smile lit up the entire room and Alexis just could not keep her distance.

She made her way the few steps across the room until she was very close in Rachel’s personal space. She used her finger to emphasize her feelings with a boop to Rachel’s nose, each cheek, and her lips as she said, “Yes - I - do - indeed.”

Then Alexis wrapped her fingers around Rachel’s neck and pulled her in for a slow kiss. Slow because they lived together now, and had all the time in the world. At least until next week when their jobs started. 

Alexis realized that she couldn’t get as close to Rachel as she usually did, and groaned a little shifting around. With a huff she pulled back and looked down to see Rachel clutching a stuffed gray and white toy.

“Who’s this? Do we have a new friend?” Alexis inquired formally.

“He’s actually an old friend. Alexis, meet Marshmallow, my elephant. Marshmallow, this is my girlfriend, Alexis.”

Alexis grinned at the “g” word—she never got tired of hearing it. She daintily took Marshmallow’s right paw and gave it a shake. 

“I got Marshmallow as a Christmas gift from Santa when I was 7 years old, and I slept with him every night all the way through high school. When I left for college I left him home, but I missed him so much. I took him back with me to the dorm second semester, and I’ve had him with me ever since. Mom re-did my childhood bedroom right after I graduated and boxed up everything I had left at the house. I was so glad I already had Marshmallow. He would have hated being closed up in a box with my Science Fair trophies.”

“Babe, I love that story so much—and I love that we have Marshmallow here with us in New York. Like maybe he’ll keep us connected to home when we’re so far away.” 

“I like that way of looking at it, Lex.” Rachel’s voice was soft.

Alexis placed Marshmallow carefully on the bookcase so he could look out at the apartment with his shiny black eyes. She took Rachel’s hand and pulled her over to the loveseat, shooing the cats to the floor to make room. They could take a moment to snuggle and look around their new place. The final unpacking could wait. 

They had all the time in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> It's Flufftober! I'm doing what I can to get little balls of fluff out into the world this month.


End file.
